jack frost x reader
by HauntingCrowd
Summary: you pretty much have a harsh life tell then you meet jack frost wich thing got a little odd but you lived in the city or 2 years
1. Chapter 1

You lived in a neighbourhood and your family died so pretty much you lived almost as a harsh life but you a least love having fun and all

but still you'r life was sad and your brother or sister went somewhere to go for a next week during winter break and it was Friday

Your name Y/N

SADDEST STORY S/S

Age A/E

Great story G/S

Brother or sister name BS/N

So you went back home walking ,you see children playing and having fun and some others who were almost under your age then you heard some one calling your name "Y/N!" You look tords at the person who called you "Come on and play with us " they said and the person who was calling you got hit in the face by a snowball which made him fall to the ground and said "Hey that wasn't fair Jamie and I wasn't evan ready " you laughed and looked at the children who were playing and looked back at your house thinking in your mind "I guess it wouldn't hurt to pla-" you've got interrupt by a snowball and so you open your eyes too look around see who threw it "haha" you laugh and found out who threw that it was jamie Bennett and so you threw the snow ball at him you cracked up and played around 1:29 and so you looked at your watch and said "Dammit!" everyone looks tord you and jamie said "hey what's wrong Y/N" you replied"my BS/N expect to me to be home right now seeyah jamie " and jamie replied as well " Alright seeyah "you quickly ran home and saw your house and walk over to the door

And you saw your BS/N on the couch watching Tv as you were opening the door and heard "you were supposed to be home an hour ago " and you quickly stop trying too sneek back in your room and said "I was just playing around thats all and you don't haft to be over protective BS/N and i just wish dad and mom never taught you to be like that" then your BS/N got mad a little and said "HEY they taught me for a reason to live on are lives and died for us for a reason don't be such a jerk about that" and you thought about what you said "sorry I did mean that and plus I had so much fun too and can I at least come home at 10 Im getting sick of going home right after school" your BS/N replied"8"then you replied"9" right when you were going to say 9:30 your BS/N said "Done" and so you both shake hands

So you went to your room because you didn't really had much to do but you at least made your day well so you fell asleep

you woke up it was snowing you quickly did everything to get ready tell then your BS/N stop you for a second and said "whoa whoa whoa you need at least a jacket " you quickly took the jacket and ran outside but still left the jacket under the porch but all you had was just a scarf you love the snow so much you were the only one who was just outside then jamie came and said "Wow you really love snow dont you " you replied "of course I do don't you " jamie looked down at a home made snow ball and "yah sometimes not without a friend though " Him and said"oh come on jamie its winter break you should be having fun " jamie smiled "hahaha thats the spirit come on lets go sledding " you took jamie to the top hill and jamie was a little scared "ummm Y/ N " you replied "yah what is it " jamie got worried and said " i know its fun and all but theres alot of trees there are you sure about this " then you said "Sure about this I was born to do this " you sled down the hill jamie was a little terrified as you had a joyful laugh and also jamie said "Y/N there a TREEEEEEE " you saw a the tree to but you slid on the ice and made a jump made a safe land and said"what did you think jamie" jamie had the creep and said "that... was ...awsome did guys see that I mean I was just woosh and and and I felt like I was flying It was fun " you laugh at Jamie and ran up to you and said "YOU REMINDED ME OF OF OF JACK FROST!" You quickly look at furious at him like you were surprised about that as jamie was talking "I'VE GOT TO TELL THIS TOO JACK" you laugh and joyful ways then you put a song on for his hole friends around him and you said "come on lets have a snowball fight"you put on a song that is pitbull feel this momment you were having to much fun just to much then jamie looked at you worried and said "Y/N you should put on a jacket you really look pale and your nose is turning blue " you said " hahaha im fine jamie don't worry about me alright " jamie stop you for a second and said "okay Y/N I think you had to much fun I think You should calm down alright" you thought of it and so you went back and rest intell noon and you woke around 3:33 p.m you got all exciting and ran out again the door and this time you did put on a jacket but no one was there then you looked around then you saw strangly things and saw jamie floating in the air and pointed at you and said "hey Y/N" you were almost getting ready to faite but you saw another person as behind jamie and pulled jamie behind you and said "STAY BEHIND ME JAMIE " the strange with a hoode and a staff blue jacket and white hair then the man said "you ... you... can see me " then you replied "yes and stay away from us " jamie pulled down your arm and walk over to the strange man and said "no dont hurt him hes he ... he ... jack , jack frost " you looked at jamie as strange as possible then the stranger walk closer "STAY AWAY " then the man said "whoa whoa whoa he right im jack frost do you know me"he ask then you replied "thats impossible a man fell in a ice cap or some thing and he was trying to save some one "the man replied"someone who" and you said " I dont know saving his sister or causing him to find some one I dont know plus he a winter spirit that promise to protect children and doesn't break promise " the man replies "thats me" you calmly settle your self down and sat on a rock and jack frost sits right beside you

And looks at jamie

Jamie looked at jack and points his head in a diffrent direction and jamie said "oh okay" jamie runs to have fun and you said "ok you can stop wearing the costume now" then jac, frost sais

too tell you the truth let me tell you about myself


	2. Chapter 2

Dchapter 2 the real jack ?

the strange man tells you everything about himself then you completely almost lost your mind then you suddenly stood in front of him while he was still sitting

as so you said "okay if the guys at school trying to prank me well it isn't working AT ALL " jack looks at you strange as he was speaking "hmmm" you looked at hmm strange as well "umm whats wrong with your face..?" jack said while you were looking away from him then you memorized what happend about your face the day youve been bulleid as you were thinking you said (say something stupid that jack wouldn't believe you) jack looked at you surprised "thats ... uhhh... really happened?" (now react something that could distract jack) "Were !?" you quickly ran off as far as you can and hiding behind the tree and you took a deep breath then you look back "(sigh) that was close he proply beat me up if I told him " then as you looked back "told me what " jack was right in front of you then you fell back "Ugh could you please leave me alone for a little while" then jack replied "why , you dont like seeing me or what " then you said "no no i would hang out but i havent had this much fun and im gonna go play with jammie and his sister" jack smirked "well I hope we meet agian jack" then you went off playing with jammie

jack pov

(quick message im trying to get between male and female alright kay)

His or her H/OR H

as i met that person I never got to new H/OR H name at all but I wonder how H./OR H new how I became jack frost oh well guess I need to tell north

as jack made to north place and as he flew in north said "aaaaaahhhhh jack how are you need anything a gift , anything" as north spoke jack replied " yah its a question though" north said "sure what is it then" jack placed his staff around in a corner and placed his two hand on in his jacket pocket "what age do kids stop believing us not thay im saying that its not okay to see us any more its just this person who I met of one of jammie friends and he looked as if he were 12 or 18 I dont know" north grabed a book off a shelf and blew off the dust and open the book " well it says here that they stop b-" jack looked at him strange and said "stop at what age?" north put his head down and looked at jack "well jack it is odd but it sais here they usally stop believe at 15 or 16 " then jack replied and quickly graped his staff and was faceing at north "alright and could you do me a favor though" north replied "sure what is it " north smirked at him "tell him he still a kangaroo" north laugh "ofcourse"

your pove

it was on a third day of winter break and so it was getting ready to be dawn and you thought of some thing very kind that you've ever done to your friends and you also thought of jack thinking that if your going to visit him agian and a noce guy who can controo winter as said to your self "*sigh* I wish I was part something of winter like santa , jack , or any kind of winter thats in common" then you heard a male voice "hahaha I thought of the same thing " you looked back at a strange person that you never met as if he looked at he were middle school and made a weird look at him he had glasses wearing a jacket that was color gray with a hoodie over and pants that were black long pants with sun glasses and you said "have we met ?" the strange person said "nope" you looked strange at him"then why are you talking to me" then the person smiled and said "cause I know your secret" then you quickly had a shocked face "secret !?" the person smiled and said "yah I believe in him too" while he was putting his both hands over his head "wait you know jack frost " the person said "yup and yes I could also see him too but I also keep that as a secret you know one of those company who wants you to at least grow up and stuff and whats your name too" you looked at him again strange "ummm it y/n whats yours" the strange person said "great name and its malachi" you thought of something poped in your mind and said "malachi it nice meeting you but I gotta go" you ran back in your house and ran back in you r room and had a jornal and open and thought of ...


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

(jack fros and sorry girls:/ but you still read it if you want to :D and sorry it took me awhile guys I've kinda felt weird a lot lately anyways enjoy:D)

thought of a story would be great to make of jack frost and as you smiled you look down at your own book then right away you started to wright it almost took you 3 hours just to make one set of a story but once you looked at the clock it was 2:56 a.m and so you shut your book and set off to bed and as you were laying on the bed you were thinking of jack and actually kinda giggled for at least 2 min then you end up falling asleep.

~next day~

you were in the woods walking around and looking at the birds chirping and flying and suddenly you found a strange horse at least like further enough to see.

as that happen the horse was walking away you've decided to follow the horse.

the horse leaded you to a ground that had a black hole and that had a bed over the black hole and the bed looked like as if it were burned on fire, anyways you settled your head over the black hole and you tried to see whats in there or what was not to be in there.

you tried to here anything but you didn't hear anything at all so you walk away from the bed that had a black hole at the bottom then you suddenly heard "hello?" a female voice from the hole you turned and ran and said "is any one there?!" but still there was no response, you look at the black hole but it was all just black then you relized you had matches, you took them out of the pocket and looked at them and you also smiled and giggled

~flash back 2 years back~

you were camping and loving the warmth sun playing around and seeing the other kids having fun or fishing then the coach called "alright kids its time to pack and go home its getting winter next week" you sighed but still enjoyed the day and so you went back to the cabbin and you see all the boy and girls packing up and so you did to also all the kids you were nice to and they really a precated.

you walked to your own bed packing the stuff up and putting them away then when you were done you turned to catch the bus then suddenly you heard a female and a male voice "Wait! (y/n)" as you turned you see a little girl and boy they've said "thank you for your kind you made a better place and all the kids are nice even though there mean to you a lot but thanks" the girl held out matches & a knife you also smiled and bend down to them "thank you and I really like it thank you ill use it when i need it" you turned and place your bag on the very first seat and waved your hand out the window the boy and girl waved back

~flash back ended~

then you started to light one up and held on top of the black hole with just your thunb and your one finger too and drop but still there was nothing it was just black.

you sighed and went walked away agian but then again you felt something that was curiling up your ankels and so you took a look to scan your own ankel.

it was black sand and ink mix together and you looked at it fightend and scared the black sand and ink pulled your leg and you fell on your back also pulled you

you really dont scream in your intire life it just made you kept breathing.

you used your elbows to try pull away and using your strength as hard as you can then you took out your knife from a back pocket and the black ink pulled your half leg down the hole.

you stab the sand mix with ink as many times as you can then when you were getting restless you finally had your last chance and took all the energy.

you finally stabed it witch most black ink splattered to your face you've also ran away for at least 2 miles witch you didn't know were to go so you ran some were

els random that praticly the black stuff scared you to death.

sense you've been scared you still held the knife againts your chest scared and sitting agiants the trees.

you just sit there for at least 3 and a half hours scared when the time is near noon on the cold weather with a nearly ripped pants on the left side and cureld up to a ball but then you heard a male voice.

the male voice was approaching to your location

it was jamie he was looked like aa if he ia trying to find something then when you relized it you still had the knife and placed back in your pocket and wiped some of the ink off your face.

jamie saw you and walk towards where you were sitting.

"hey (y\n) have you seen sophie?" you replied trying to say in normally voice

"huh?! oh no, no I haven't yet why are you asking?" jamie looke as if he were scared and worried and said" well she ran away" he turned sad and one tear in his eyes and you had a shocking face "what! , why did she ranaway?" jamie didn't had no awnser "jamie?" still no answer "jamie!" you quickly held his both shoulders in front of him "jamie please answer me" once you said that he looked up at you "s-she didn't want to live here anymore" you replied"why?" jamie pushed away from you "beacause she wanted to see bunny".

you looked at him and said "jamie i swear ill find her okay you better get home its getting dark and its getting cold okay" jamie nods and runs to his house

you looked all over the place and you finally found her on a hill sitting as a ball shape and held her "sophie why did you run away" you say in a sadly voice

"I wanna see bunny hop hop hop hop" she said in a happy voice

"lets go home" you carried her to the house and arrived at there jamie ran to her "Sophie! " he huged her little sister"im so glad your safe" afterward you still walked along the side walk and it hit midnight "DAMMIT!"

you went to the door and opend "WHERE WERE YOU!" your older sis/bro grabed your wrist "b,s y/n I thought you were at work!" he/she really took a grip of your wrist "I was just" he/she interrupted your sentence "YOU WHAT!" you continue "I was helping jamie to find her sister" he/she let go of you "you could've at least call me first" you replied" I will" you went back to your room"


End file.
